Cry
by Yeong Won Hi
Summary: Inuyasha has died and all that Kagome could feel is a deep sorrow within her. She's like this until she meets Inya. Will he be able to to help comfort her from her pain or will he fail? Final chappie up! Pls rr!
1. Losing You

Author's Notes: Hey there! Me again...writing another fanfic for Inuyasha...^_^.The story here is about Kagome and Inuyasha...I wrote this one a few months ago, so now I'm typing it up....please read and review! Hope you enjoy this! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The creator, Rumiko Takahashi does...but I sure do wish that I did...don't we all? *cries* Why can't I own anything? Wait, never-mind...I own this story that you're about to read though...^_^...I think...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*  
  
Cry...  
  
*chapter one*  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*  
  
Kagome Higurashi looked out of her window. It was still dark outside, but a small streak of sunlight can be seen. The sun was about to rise, for it was almost six o' clock in the morning. Kagome's heart was beating rapidly, until it slowed down a bit to its regular beat.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek and soon she wiped it off quickly. Earlier that night she had a disturbing dream. The half-demon, Inuyasha was in it. When it seemed like as if this dream was to be a wonderful one or so to speak, it didn't. The hanyou had left her; he left her all alone. The half-demon had died. Inuyasha was her best friend, and he died. Another tear slid down Kagome's cheek again until all the tears that she held within her eyes ran freely down her face. She cried quietly, hoping that her sobbing would not awaken the family that she loves so dear. She doesn't want them to worry about her; they needed sleep. Kagome then laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. From then on, she cried herself to sleep, but the dream that she had earlier, returned.  
  
*~_~_~_~_~* Dream Starts* ~_~_~_~_~_~*  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out. She was in a meadow, searching for her dog- eared, half-demon friend, Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she called out again. "Where are you?"  
  
She looked around the meadow, but couldn't find the hanyou. After calling his name several times, she noticed that the grass a few feet away from her was disturbed. She ran towards it and had finally found her friend. Inuyasha was lying down on the grass, and he was asleep, but his breathing was very fast-paced. A hint of fear struck Kagome's heart and she quickly ran to his side. "Inuyasha? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked him immediately. No answer came from the hanyou. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" With that, the half-demon opened his eyes and looked at the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyou.  
  
"Ka...go...me...." Inuyasha said her name slowly, sounding like as if he was in pain. "I'm...sorry."  
  
Kagome was confused. "What do you mean by 'sorry', Inuyasha?" She placed her left arm under his head and settled his head upon her lap. "Inuyasha." After placing him on her lap, she took out her hand from under his head. Her eyes widened and a look of horror appeared on her face. Her hand was covered in blood, Inuyasha's blood. "Inuyasha, what happened to you?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond to her question and his eyes were beginning to close. Kagome's eyes started to form tears when she saw Inuyasha's forehead sweat while her other hand started to shake uncontrollably from the fear. She quickly wiped his forehead with one of the handkerchiefs that she always kept in her large backpack, but this time, she took one out before she began her search for the hanyou. "Inuyasha, did this wound come from the last battle you were in?"  
  
The hanyou opened his eyes weakly and look into Kagome's own brown eyes. He answered her question after a short moment. He made a weak laugh. "Feh." he said. "As if a demon could hurt me." he joked. After saying that, he saw Kagome's sad eyes and quickly his attitude changed. "Don't worry, I was just joking." He brought his hand up to Kagome's cheek, placing his hand there and wiping away the single tear that slid down. "Don't cry, Kagome....I'll always be there for you." he told her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" she asked him while more tears ran freely down her face. She put her arms around him and brought him closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said weakly. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you." he repeated, but this time, it was more painful. "Don't forget, I will always love you... and that I'll always be there for...you." With those last words, the half-demon died in Kagome's arms.  
  
Inuyasha's cold body lied in her arms, she couldn't feel his heart beat anymore; she closed her eyes. For after a short moment, she felt a strange energy coming from him. She opened her eyes and saw what was happening. Inuyasha was starting to disappear from her. Slowly, from foot to head, Inuyasha disappeared....But how?  
  
"No....This can't be...No!" Kagome cried out slowly. "Inuyasha! Come....back!  
  
*~_~_~_~_~_~ *Dream Ends* ~_~_~_~_~_~*  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out loud. She had risen from her bed quickly, not knowing that she was still asleep. She opened her eyes and realized that it was all just a dream. She wiped her tears and looked around her and found her clock. It was nine o' clock in the morning. "It was a just a dream." she told to herself. "....More of a nightmare though...But it wasn't...Inuyasha's really gone." Tears began to slide down again. "It won't be the same without him here." With that in her mind, she got up and started to dress.  
  
After she was done fixing herself up for the day, she went downstairs but didn't eat breakfast. She didn't feel like eating, her appetite was gone. So instead, she went out, bringing along her purse. Kagome didn't go into the well this time, she just went into town, looking for at least something to buy, or to just walk around, trying to at least forget about her dream. But her thoughts about the dream didn't go away...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Hanyou - a half demon creature like Inuyasha  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Author's Notes: hey there, again! So, did you like it? Okay, this is a bit short b/c I'm trying to make this into a chapter fic...I'll add more in, just as long as I receive at least 3 reviews for this fic...so, if you wanna read more of this story, you've gotta send me reviews....so please, review! ^_^  
  
buh-byes! ^^ 


	2. Why the Tears?

Author's Notes: Hi there! ^_^. I would like to thank those who reviewed! I really appreciated and it made me want to continue now! ^_^. Okay, sorry for making the last chapter short, but I wasn't really expecting that a lot of people would be reading it, but now I do! This next chapter might be a bit confusing to you. I was trying to add more stuff into it b/c some would want the next chapter to be longer, and so...I tried to add more in and sorry for not updating for a while. One reason of why, is b/c I was really busy this past week, or that I didn't really have a chance to go on the computer for a while. Okay, enough with my excuses. Now, read on! ^_^. Oh, and after you're done reading, PLEASE review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: hence the word 'fan fiction'.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Cry...  
  
*chapter two*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
After wandering around the town for a few hours, Kagome had decided that it was time to return home. She didn't buy anything during her trip. Her mind lingered in the past and whenever she thinks about it, a slight frown would appear on her face and a small amount of fresh new tears would slide down her cheeks. A few people, mostly young children, had seen Kagome's sad face when she wiped away the tears. Some children would walk right up to her and ask her what's wrong but all Kagome could do was to put on a small, deceitful smile upon her face. She didn't want them to know about another person's death. And so, she answers them by saying that nothing's wrong or that she has an allergic reaction to something that was nearby. But deep inside of her, all she could feel was sorrow, sadness, pain and loss. The young ones had actually believed her story until their mothers called them to come back. They would wave to good-bye to Kagome and would soon leave.  
  
On her way home, Kagome walked home with head down facing the ground. Along the way, she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm very sorry, Sir. I didn't see you walking there in front of me," she excused herself quickly.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" the person asked her.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said after the question was asked. She looked up when she had thought that she had heard a very familiar voice. But to her dismay, the person was not who she had thought he was. It was Houjo.  
  
"Hi there, Kagome!" he said cheerfully. "I was just going to go to your home until you just bumped right into me."  
  
"Nani?" she asked.  
  
"I called your house earlier and you mom answered the phone. She told me that you were out and so I was just going there to drop off the homework that you missed this past week," he explained to her. Houjo brought out a bag that held Kagome's missed assignments. "Here," he said as he gave her the bag.  
  
Kagome took the object gingerly; she was still confused about this. She had thought, for sure, that she had heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
After Kagome took the bag, Houjo brought out another object that was wrapped in a green with pink, polka-dotted wrapping paper. "And this is for your arthritis. My mom wrapped it up for you." He handed her the package and smiled. He was too busy smiling to see Kagome's confused face. "Well," he said. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then." With that, Houjo walked away, leaving Kagome while she was holding the bag that was filled with her homework and the package that held something within that would 'help' with her 'illness'.  
  
"Right." she said slowly. "Arthritis...Why can't you think up of a normal flu, Gramps?" She then continued her walk towards home. But her face somehow still showed a sad expression.  
  
* * *  
  
She walked home slowly, so when she reached the front porch of her house, the sun was already hiding behind the mountain nearby. Her mother was out on the front porch sweeping with a broom. Mrs. Higurashi saw her daughter coming towards her, carrying the objects that Houjo gave to her. She stopped sweeping and started to smile. "Hello there, Kagome," she greeted. "How was your day? Did you meet Houjo today?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked. "Oh. Hi there, mom," she said. "Today was fine and yes, I met Houjo on my way home," she paused. "And he gave me these." She showed her mom the items.  
  
"And these are?" her mother asked slowly.  
  
"This is my homework," Kagome said while showing her the bag. "And this is for my 'arthritis'," she said also, by showing her mother the wrapped up package. "Why couldn't Gramps just think up of a normal flu for once?" she asked.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome," her mother said. "Your grandfather's just trying to help."  
  
"Fine," Kagome agreed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "That reminds me," she said.  
  
"Remind you of what, mom?"  
  
"How are Inuyasha and your friends doing in the Sengoku Era?" she asked.  
  
By the name of Inuyasha, Kagome had instantly became quiet. Her eyes stared passed her mother and out into the distance. It seemed like as if she was staring out into space, and as if everything she had known that day was gone. "I...nu...ya...sha?" Her eyes began to tear a bit.  
  
"Kagome...Are you all right?" her mother asked, but Kagome couldn't hear her voice. Memories of the past, memories of the dream surfaced its way back clearly into Kagome's min. "Kagome." her mother called again, but still, no answer came from the girl. The only thing that passed Kagome's lips was: "I...nu...ya...sha..."  
  
Inside of Kagome's mind and within the vision that she saw in her eyes, all she saw was Inuyasha. She saw the pain and sadness that he went through, the happiness and laughter that he felt, and...his last breath of life before he died.  
  
After trying to bring back her daughter from wherever she was, Mrs. Higurashi called Kagome's name for the fifth time. Kagome blinked twice and had quickly wiped away the tears that were formed before it slid down her cheek. Either if it was calling her name for the fifth time that brought her back or that whatever she had thought of had finished. Kagome looked up at her mom and smiled immediately. "Are you all right, Kagome?" her mother asked again.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm fine," she lied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm all right," Kagome lied again. She started to go into the house after she said this. She was silent once more.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had noticed that Kagome was suddenly different: she was more quiet than usual and that she was somehow, distraught. A worried expression was written all over her face. She worried about her daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome walked up each step of the stairs very slowly again. She was still thinking about Inuyasha. When she had finally entered her room, she closed the door slowly and let out a slow and sad sigh. She went over to her desk and placed the items that Houjo gave to her on top of the desk. After doing that, she then went over to her bed. Once she had reached her bed, she had instantly lied down.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling without blinking for a moment. Somehow, she had seen Inuyasha's face there, smiling back at her. "I'll always be there for you." She remembered what he had said to her, and she'll never forget it. Amongst her thinking, she had suddenly thought about Miroku, Sango and Shippou. She wondered how they were and what they were doing. But soon, she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled out loud, still not realizing that it was just a dream, even though it had really happened. Kagome opened her eyes once more and saw that it was already dark. The sun was gone and it was eleven o' clock in the evening. She missed dinner and it a bit too late to matter, everyone was already asleep.  
  
Fresh new tears slid down her face. "Why, Inuyasha?" she asked. "Why did you leave me? You were stronger than that demon. You could have still lived. And..." she paused. "...You would still be here...with me..." she cried as she tried to wipe away the tears. She truly loved the hanyou. Kagome turned over and buried her head within her pillow and cried there until she fell asleep once more. But this time, her dream didn't come back. Instead of dreaming that night, she didn't.  
  
* * *  
  
"Namida afurete kita no yo Fushigi ne  
  
Tsuyoi hazu no watashi da to omotte  
  
Kimi ga oro-oro shite mite ita  
  
Kage ga nobite 'ku hodo de  
  
Betsu ni suki to ka ja nakute  
  
Anata no koto ga  
  
Naze ka ki ni natte shikata nai no yo"  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Kagome's alarm clock radio was on and it played this song. The song was almost over when Kagome had finally woken up. When she woke up, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at the noisy alarm clock radio. It was six o' clock in the morning and it was time to get ready for school. Kagome got off her bed, stretched and yawned. She was still too sleepy from all the crying she had been doing. During the long yawn, a sharp pain came from her stomach: it made a very loud growl. It was angry at her; she hadn't eaten a thing for one whole day. "Fine," she said. "I'll eat first."  
  
She went downstairs and into the kitchen to find something to eat. Her mother was already in there cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Kagome," her mother greeted. "You missed dinner last night, so you must be hungry right now. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, mom. I am hungry," Kagome answered as she settled herself onto the chair by the table waiting for her mother to be done with the breakfast.  
  
When Mrs. Higurashi was done, she served her daughter the just-cooked meal onto the plate. She smiled until she had noticed that Kagome was wearing the same outfit that she wore the day before. "Did I say something wrong yesterday when you came home?" she asked while she settled herself onto a chair across from Kagome.  
  
Kagome already began to eat when she heard the question. "What do you mean by that?" she asked after she had swallowed one bite of her meal.  
  
"Well," her mom hesitated, "when I asked you about your friends from the Sengoku Era, you became very quiet, that's all."  
  
The girl was silent for a moment until she had answered. "Nothing's wrong. Everyone's all right," she lied quickly. "Everything is okay, mom." She ate a couple of more bites, drank her cup of juice, and left the table, leaving her mother alone. And again, her mother became worried.  
  
When Kagome entered her room, she started to get ready for school. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and dressed into her school uniform. After that, she packed her books into her book-bag and left.  
  
She walked passed the Bone-Eaters Well, but stopped, and turned around. She started to miss her friends' back there, but turned around again. 'There's no time for that right now,' she thought. 'I need to get to school! I've already missed so many classes!'  
  
Kagome then continued on with her walk towards the school. But along the way, one of her friends caught up with her. "Hey, Kagome!" her friend said. "Long time, no see!"  
  
"Oh. Hi there, Eri," Kagome responded.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really," she answered.  
  
Kagome's friend was silent for a while until she spoke up. "How's your boy- friend?" she asked slyly.  
  
Kagome stopped walking. "What? I don't have one!" she shouted.  
  
"Then, who is the guy that you're always thinking about?"  
  
"I uh...uhm...he's....he's..." Kagome started to stutter until memories of the hanyou returned to her. A fresh new batch of tears started to form within her eyes again. She tried to hold them in by closing her eyes shut tightly, but that began to sting. With much luck, she succeeded. "He's not here right now. He's gone," she said as she started to walk towards the school. Her friend remained quiet, a little surprised by Kagome's response.  
  
After a few yards, Kagome stopped walking again and turned around. Her friend caught up with her and called out her name, but Kagome didn't hear her. Instead, she was looking for something. A serious expression was shown in her eyes. Beside her, a bunch of trees were there. Within it, it was dark and it was hard to see anything because it was a thick batch of trees.  
  
Kagome sensed a presence nearby. The presence was vaguely familiar to her, but she didn't know whose presence it was. "Let's go, Eri," she said as she grabbed her friend's arm and quickly walked away. "We're going to be late for school if we don't start moving."  
  
The presence that belonged to the person that was within the thick batch of trees, watched the two girls leave. His eyes showed a deep feeling of rejoice, as if he had found something or someone that he had lost long ago. "I've finally found you," he said. "After all this time of searching, I've finally found you, Kagome. I will always be there for you...Always..." With that, he headed straight towards Kagome's school.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Nani - What?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, did you like it? Well, please review this story please! I really need to know if you would want me to continue on with this fic! About this story, this was originally a shorter chapter, but since some wanted me to make the next chapter longer, I added more stuff into it. It might be confusing to you right now, but hopefully, it'll get better by the next chapter or so. But anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Byes! ^_^ 


	3. Cry Explanations

A/N: Hey! This isn't going to be a chapter btw. I'm just putting this up b/c I forgot to add it in the last chappie. But this is for some stuff that needs to be a bit explained.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin! So suing me would and will be pointless, de gozaru. ^_^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The song that was played or written down the previous chapter was called "Suki To Ka Ja Nakute". It is a Japanese song that came from one of Rurouni Kenshin's many CDs. That's the title by the way. It is translated to "It Isn't That I like You". Well, here's the translation!  
  
Japanese:  
  
Namida afurete kita no yo Fushigi ne  
  
Tsuyoi hazu no watashi da to omotte  
  
Kimi ga oro-oro shite mite ita  
  
Kage ga nobite 'ku hodo de  
  
Betsu ni suki to ka ja nakute  
  
Anata no koto ga  
  
Naze ka ki ni natte shikata nai no yo  
  
English:  
  
Tears come brimming Isn't it wonderful  
  
And I thought I was supposed to be strong  
  
I watch as your shadow grows longer on  
  
The street that you clumsily walk on  
  
It is not that I like you or something  
  
Why is it  
  
I can't help getting worried about you  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: That's the meaning, if you were wondering what it was. I just put it down b/c I don't if some of you understood it and I was just helping that's all. Like I said earlier: I do not own this song! It is part of RK!  
  
Okay, all for now, that's it. And remember: this is not really a chapter for "Cry". I just posted this up so that it might help with the story, I think.  
  
Well, all for now! ^_^ 


	4. A New Hope

A/N: Hi there!!! Sorry for not updating in a while!! I was so busy during these past few days that I didn't have that much time to write. But when I tried to continue on w/ this fic, I always had a writer's block happening sometimes... But anyway, I would like to thank those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!! ^_^ . *has a happy face on* Okay ... this might be the last chapter for this story... I just didn't know what else to put in ... well, please read and review! Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I know that I've put this up so many times ... but I'll just put it up anyway ... I do not own Inuyasha...or any of the names that might appear in this fic! And besides ... this is fanfiction.net! ^_^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
*chapter three*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
When Kagome and Eri walked into their classroom, the final bell rang for school to start. The two girls quickly took their seats, and the class became quiet as the teacher walked into the room and greeted himself. He walked over to his desk and took out his folders and notebooks out of his bag. Before he could announce the day's lesson plans, a student aide from the principal's office called for the teacher; he had a visitor. The teacher excused himself and left his class alone. After the teacher was gone, everyone but Kagome began to talk.  
  
Kagome's other friends were beside her, talking about clothes, movies, music and stuff, while Kagome just remained quiet. Chihiro had soon noticed that her friend was very silent all of a sudden. She saw Kagome staring out into space, and she even saw that Kagome didn't blink once. Eri tapped her friend, Yuka's, shoulder. Yuka stopped talking and so did the other girls. They looked at Eri, wondering why they had to be silent. Eri told the girls that something's wrong with Kagome.  
  
"What do you think happened to her?" Yuka asked. "She's usually never this quiet before."  
  
Eri shrugged a bit and answered Yuka question. "I think it has something to do with she and her boyfriend," she answered seriously.  
  
"Her boyfriend?" the other girls' repeated. The four girls looked at Kagome with a worried expression written upon their faces. Even though they have never seen Kagome's 'boyfriend', they still feel sorry for her. "Do you think they broke up?"  
  
"I think so," Eri said slowly, "because, when I asked her this morning about him, she became quiet for a while and then said that he's gone and that he'll never come back."  
  
"Oh..."they said slowly in unison.  
  
Yuka went over to Kagome and sat beside her. "Hi, Kagome!" she greeted. Kagome blinked twice and looked around until she saw her friends smile back at her. Kagome waved back then answered Yuka's greeting. "Did something happen between you and your boyfriend?" Yuka asked calmly.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. Did something happen between you and him? 'Cuz if something did happen, you know that we are here to help you get through with this problem," Yuka said as she pointed out to their group of friends.  
  
"Oh ... That's okay, Yuka ... You guys don't have to do this for me," Kagome said. If only they knew about Inuyasha, she would tell them what had happened. But since they don't, she cannot tell them. They might become afraid of her if they found out about the hanyou... But since he had died a few days ago, it might probably not matter anymore. Kagome shook her head at this thought. She must still not say anything about the Sengoku Jidai or Inuyasha. After Kagome told her friend her answer for Kaori's advice, the door opened and the teacher stepped into the classroom.  
  
The teacher walked towards the stand that was in front of the room, but in the center, he stopped and leaned on the stand. He excused himself for being gone for a while and then took out the attendance book. He called each student's name once, and each answered after they were called. But when he came across Kagome's name, she didn't answer at first. The teacher called her name two more times. Kagome didn't hear his voice after he called the second time. "Oh, I'm here, Mr. Shinomori," she said quickly. Mr. Shinomori continued on with the attendance. Kagome then laid her head down upon her arms.  
  
Eri saw her friend, but later had to turn her attention towards Mr. Shinomori to write down notes. Kagome was in her own world; her mind drifted now and then to the past and to Inuyasha. While drifting within her memories of the hanyou, she fell asleep once more ...  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome, wake up!" a voice called out to the sleeping girl.  
  
Kagome brought her head up and rubbed her eyes. "Nani?" she asked. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep during Mr. Shinomori's lecture. It was a good thing that he didn't notice your snoring, Kagome," Eri said as she laughed a bit about the snoring part.  
  
"Is that so? Where is he now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He was called into the office again. They said that there's a new student coming in today," Chihiro explained.  
  
"A new student?"  
  
"Yeah. Some students had already seen him earlier today. From what I heard, they said that he is very kawaii. He has long, kuro-iro hair, and kurai eyes ... I think a kurai murasaki-iro or sumire-iro . Well, somewhere around those lines ...." Eri said dreamily. "He transferred here from a different school .... But why now? There's like only a few more weeks of school left."  
  
"I have no clue why," Kagome answered. Just after saying this, the door opened again, and Mr. Shinomori stepped in.  
  
"Minna," he said, "please welcome your new classmate."  
  
The new student walked into the room. Kagome watched intently; her eyes widened at the sight she was seeing. She gasped and her eyes began to tear. "No... This isn't just a coincidence..." she said to herself quietly. "How can this be ....?"  
  
"This is Inya Katsuyoshi," Mr. Shinomori said, as Inya walked up beside him. "Is there anything else you would like to say about yourself, Inya?" he asked.  
  
"I ... uh ... I just moved to this area just around a few days ago from Kyoto," the boy said. "And I guess that's about it for now."  
  
Kagome was surprised. This new student was familiar to her. His eyes ... his face .... even his voice was familiar! Inya looked exactly like the hanyou, Inuyasha. But more like Inuyasha's ningen form! He looks so much like him ... except for the part where Inya is wearing a school uniform, instead of the red kimono that Inuyasha always wears.  
  
A sudden feeling came over Kagome. Her heart began to beat rapidly at the sight of him. "I ... nu ... ya... sha ...?" she asked slowly but quietly. No one could have heard her small and quiet question, but somehow ... Inya heard her. He turned his head over to face Kagome, and saw the girl watching him. She blushed a light red or pink and brought her head down again, facing the wooden desk that was in front her. 'Did he hear me or something?' she asked herself mentally. 'How can he hear me? He doesn't have dog-ears like Inuyasha ... But he sure does look like him .... Can he be a reincarnation? The reincarnation of Inuyasha?'  
  
Amongst her thinking of reincarnations, Mr. Shinomori assigned Inya where to sit, the empty seat next to Kagome. Inya walked over to his new seat, but didn't sit down because the bell rang for school to be over. It was a half-day.  
  
Kagome packed her stuff into her bag, and stood up quickly. Before she could go, someone grabbed her hand gently.  
  
"Kagome... " a voice behind her said softly. Kagome turned around and faced the speaker. It was Inya.  
  
"Yes ...?" she asked.  
  
"I'll always be there for you ...." he said slowly. "Remember ...?  
  
Kagome became a bit startled by this. Only Inuyasha said those words to her, how can Inya know? Unless ... Kagome shook her head again at this thought of hers. "Gomen nasai ... But I don't know what you're talking about ..." she lied. "So, I'll just be leaving now ... Good-bye ... Inya- san..." she responded quickly, then she left. If she had stayed a little bit longer, she would have seen the hurt that was in Inya's violet eyes.  
  
"Wait ... Kagome..." Inya started. But when he turned around, Kagome was already gone. He went out into the hall, he saw Kagome walking down the stairs quickly. He missed her that time.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome walked home slowly now. She started to cry again. One reason for her sadness could be of her loss of Inuyasha. Another reason could be of the resemblance between Inya and the half-demon.  
  
When Kagome was at least one block away from her home, someone called out to her. She didn't stop walking.  
  
"Oi! Wait, Kagome! Onegai?" Inya asked.  
  
The girl finally stopped walking, and turned around to the boy. He was out of breath from running all the way to her from the school.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Inya was breathing hard. He was clearly having a little trouble breathing. After a few short moments of silence, he spoke. "Can you not tell that it's me, Kagome?" he asked. "You've seen me in this form before, but now you ignore me, as if you have never met me ..."  
  
"You look like him ... but he's ... dead," she replied sadly.  
  
No one spoke for a while. Cars kept passing them, none stopping. "Kagome ..." Inya started, "It's me .... You have to believe me ..."  
  
Kagome looked at him skeptically. Of course, he could be a reincarnation of the half-demon, but shouldn't he not know about it? She didn't know that she was she Kikyou's incarnation until Lady Kaede told her. Inya should not know about it. Unless ... there's a reason behind this problem.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How? How can you be Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'll tell you, but first ... Can we go somewhere else besides standing here for the whole time?" he asked the reincarnation of the miko, Kikyou.  
  
"Okay ... I guess ..." she answered.  
  
Kagome and Inya headed to a nearby park and sat under a large tree by a lake. There, Inya began to explain the details to Kagome.  
  
"Before I died, I promised to you that I'll always be there for you, remember? I guess that's why I came I back," he said.  
  
"But how? I mean, if you are the reincarnation of the hanyou, then shouldn't you be a baby or something then?"  
  
"Well, not really," Inya answered. "I was already alive before this happened. I never really had any memory of the Sengoku Era or you ... Until it just came to me one morning when I woke up a few days ago ... I don't know how, but it just did ..." he explained. "Somehow, it just did ... and I'm glad that it did ... otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you right now..." he said as he wiped away the freshly made tear that slid down Kagome's cheek. She started to cry again by this. "I'm not a hanyou anymore ... I am now just a regular human, a human who can be with you all the time ..." he said softly. "Though I sure do miss having my speed and strength," he joked.  
  
"A full human?" Kagome asked. She didn't hear the part about the speed and strength. "Does that mean you have parents?"  
  
"Yes . Parents and an older brother."  
  
"An older brother?"  
  
"Yup. But the good thing about it, is that he's completely different from Sesshoumaru. But at some points, he does have the same attitude as him sometimes," he smiled. "But I do kind of miss Sesshoumaru back in Sengoku Jidai a bit."  
  
"Oh .... You do? That's a bit strange to hear that from you," she said quietly, almost a little bit louder than a normal whisper.  
  
"Oi! I might not have my dog-ears, but I can surely hear you!" he said out loud.  
  
Kagome laughed silently. Inya saw this and became a bit annoyed by this. "What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing really," she replied. Kagome stopped laughing, then looked at Inya ... Tears started to form within her eyes. And soon the fresh new batch of tears slid down her cheeks freely.  
  
"Kagome ... What's wrong?"  
  
The girl cried out ... she hugged Inya at that very same moment. "Please don't ever leave me again!" she cried while she was Inya's arms. "It's so different here without you by me ... Please, don't leave me again!"  
  
"It's okay Kagome, you don't have to cry any longer ..." With that, he embraced Kagome back and kissed her forehead. "Even though I am a human now ... I will always be there for you ... "  
  
After days of crying and sadness, Kagome Higurashi had finally smiled.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
a/n: okay! That was the last chappie for Cry... and as for the Jap word translations, there's a lot and I'm feeling a bit lazy to write them all down. (it's more easier to write them in hiragana, no long words) anyway, hope you review this chapter! ^________^  
  
now I'll leave you be. ^^  
  
but if you want to read more fics from me, you can read "Between Love and Hate" another Inuyasha fic. "Protect the Ones you Love" a Rurouni Kenshin poem. And ones that I'm currently working on "Preschool?!" a YYH fic about a 3yr-old Hiei going to preschool. And "Nightmares Do Come True" a YYH and IY crossover. It's a vampire/witch/demon type of story set in an alternate universe. Anywho, I've gotta go to sleep now. *yawn* hope you review the ones that you read and of course this one too.  
  
Byes everyone!  
  
~KitsuneYoukai 


End file.
